The secret door in the factory
by LorettaCrystalSternBelpois
Summary: Four guy,jumping into the monsters world,when acuattly someone in it :) And what happen with Odd? With Ulrich? Vanellope,Elsa,Loretta and RIley? Found this out :) in it,and warning,not trying to enter this world,one time im in it :)
1. meating in the other world

_**The secret door in the factory**_

_**A code lyoko,monsters inc,wreck-it ralph and frozen fanfiction**_

_**WARNING:THERE IS SOME YAOI,AND A LITTLE OF YURI!**_

_**Well,let's this start!**_

_**Chapter 1:Meeting in the other world**_

_**Ulrich's POV:**_**We don't know that,this door,what we found now,that is here always or not?**

**-„So we are going to open i tor not?"-asked Elsa**

**-„What if we are do the same what Melanie or Loretta?"**

**-„Yup,that is right."-said Vanellope**

**-„Please open it."-said Odd,and he holded my hand.(**_**Authors note:This is happend after theUlrich secret crush called fanfiction,soo they are together,and at the 8th chapter is going to be a realy intresting,and long chapter,i promise i promise)**_

**And i opened the door.**

**We are jumping to the monster's world.**

_**Elsa's POV:**_**-„Guys i don't want to bothering,but look at that".-said me,and we all look of Loretta and Riley,who are having a talking with a monster.**

**-„Hey,Loretta we are here!"-said Vanellope**

**-„I think she dosen't hear us."-said Ulrich and i nodded my eyes up to the wall.**

**-„Shall you do you're best,you was her old boyfriend".-said Vanellope**

**-„You got sick Vanellope?"-asked Odd and we are started to laugh**

**-„You forget that i am a glitch".-whispered Vanellope**

**-„I sorry,but not even trying to,so i need to go?"-asked Odd**

**-„Don't worry,i not trying to kill myself."-said Ulrich**

_**Loretta's POV:I **_**was just looking at my sister,and my father**_**(Authors note:Oh,i forgott o delete what the hell is int he air,because i prefer ship Elsa with other one pepole, time i won't tell you this,be my secret ;) )**_

**-„Who is that cute guy inside you?"-asked my sister and i truned around.I was looking at my ex-boyfriend.(**_**Loretta thinking's:That is can be the karma?I don't know i still love or hate him,after that mistaken what i had seen,(meaning Ulrich and Odd private kissing at the school)**_

**-„How you can be here?"-asked me with a lot of gasphed**

**-„I wait this reaction,my dear ex-girlfriend."-smiled Odd**

**-„You are not change,just you love in my first boyfriend."-smiled me**

**(**_**Authors note:Loretta first boyfriend was Ulrich,this happend at that time,when Anna fall in love first time in Ulrich,and in,when she was trying to be with Jeremy)**_

**-„Who was you first boyfriend?May i can ask i?"-asked Odd and i show he,i put my fingers to Ulrich.(Just int he air,and shows Ulrich)**

**-„Oh,this is why Ulrich was shy,when i with you."-sighed Odd and i was looking at Odd.**

**-„Wait,the monsters dosen't screaming to you?"-asked Riley**

**-„No,i guess no."-said Odd**

**-„When we came,they are know we are monster's,cause our father is here."-smiled Riley and Odd looked at she with a confused face.**

**-„I don't understand."-said Odd**

**-„Don't need,okay,just understand of that,i am and Loretta,are monster's!"-said Riley and walked away.**

**-„So,this is why are you mother is,how i say,a human?"-asked Odd**

**-„I never meeted my mother."-whispered me**

**-„But,she is here,with us."-smiled Odd and i looked at he.I smiled to him and runned after Riley.**

**-„You are our mother?"-asked Riley Elsa**

**-„I guess so."-smiled Elsa and hugged us.**

**-„But wait,our father here,you here."-sighed Riley**

**-„I need to talk with you father."-sighed Elsa and she walked away.**

_**Authors note:Oh,they now bumping into the monster's world!Elsa are found out,her daughters alive!I never wrote a big chapter i pround myself,and i am in school soo :D i am LOL ,howere,Loretta is feeling something to Odd,yes true exicted no?Shit to you guys ;)  
And,a monster of monsters inc,and a girl from frozen both of good ship guys!Try it and when i watching the monsters university with my sister yesterday,and int he tv in code lyoko 3 i was looking into myself and something in my look like good with a monster yes YAOI here jumping in,at the 8th chapter,Ulrich is kissing a monster!And i guess,if you read that,you jump out of the bed **_

**I was ElsaStern with a big chapter**


	2. forgive me,please

_**The secret door in the factory**_

_**Chapter 2:Forgive me,please**_

_**Loretta's POV:**_**I am looking to my dear ex.I cannot closed my eyes,until i looking to him,i cannot deal with just that he is here,with me.I love,still love my ex.**

**-"Something wron with you?"-asked Riley and i wawed my face**

**-"Della Robbia is the problem?"-asked Riley agian and i sighed.**

**-"Yes,now shut the hell up!"-said me and i walked away.**

_**Vanellope's POV:**_**I am seeing Elsa,to talking to a monster,and i just gashphed,when i see they are kissing,I trying to not crying,(YES!Vanellope likes a lot of Elsa)**

**I cried and runned away.**

**-"Hey,whats wrong with you?"-asked Ulrich and i started to crying.**

**-"I am,hate to,seeing Elsa,with someone."-cryed out me**

**-"And this is the way?To crying?"-asked Ulrich**

**-"Don't let them in,don't let them see."-sighed me**

**-"Be the good girl you always had to be."-sighed Ulrich(i not write bad the singing,they are sigh it)**

**-"Conceal don't fell,don't let them know!"-sighed me**

**-"Well now they know!"-sighed Ulrich**

**-"Let it go,let it go,can't hold it back anymore!"-sighed me,and Ulrich kissed me.**

_**Odd POV's:**_**I am walking,and i seeing that Ulrich is kissing Vanellope lips.I am don't know what need now to do.**

**-"Oh,well-well dearest Ulrich,cheating me huh?"-asked me**

**-"Odd,i can explain."-whispered Vanellope**

**-"Who was the first?"-asked me**

**-"Ulrich."-sighed Vanellope**

**-"Well,how i knew an always."-smiled me to Ulrich.**

**-"No any explains Ulrich."-said me and here comes my ex-girlfriend(Loretta)**

**-"Hey guys,whats here?"-asked Loretta and i smiled to she.**

**-"My dear boyfriend cheating me."-smiled me**

**-"Well cheat him."-laughed Loretta**

**-"Okay."-smiled me and kissed Loretta lips,i dosen't feel this kiss,long time ago.**

**-"I don't said this,but i love taht,when you lips kiss my lips."-said Loretta and i feel something in my heart,what Loretta feel into me.**_**Love**_

**-"I love you Odd,i want you to forgive me."-sighed Loretta**

**-"I sorry,i can't forgive you,i with Ulrich."-sighed me and Loretta face is full with the tears.I really feel sorry for she.I love she too,but i need to here was my boyfriend.**

_**Authors note:Another chapter?Tomorrow cames the chapter 3 :) i am really good work :) now i finnish this long series,and after i trying to complete what i started,and what i promise will be a sequel of this there is an acident,and the happy ending,got's a worst sequel(not launge,storyline)**_

_**And the season 2,is really how i said,will make you cry?Yes,who they said.**_

_**I started to write this when i was started to watching Monsters inc,and finnished when it's over,but the first chapter needed half hour just?OMG i am soo bad :'( i feel bad for Loretta too,but the next chapter,and now i am a real monsters inc fan :D i got a fluffy-sulley :) now i over the Authors note in this chapter :)**_


	3. i look in the mirror,and i see you

_**The secret door in the factory**_

_**Chapter 3:Look in the mirror,and saw you're face**_

_**Vanellope's POV:**_**-"Elsa?DId you even listen to me?"-asked me**

**-"Huh?What?"-asked Elsa**

**-"Oh shit to you!You know,you're daughter is had a heart attack?"-asked me and Elsa looked me with the suprised face.**

**-"Well,now go and with she."-sighed me and Elsa running with me.**

_**Loretta's POV:**_

**-"Mom,you here?Please help me."-sighed me and i started to crying.**

**-"Whats wrong with you dear?"-asked mom**

**-"My hands,are blood."-cryied me**

**-"Who do this with you?"-asked mom**

**-"My ex-boyfriend!Odd Della Robbia!"-cryied me and mom walked to Odd.**

**-"What the hell you done with my pregnant daughter?!"-asked mom**

**-"What?Loretta,you lying?"-asked Odd**

**-"I never lying to you."-sighed me and Odd started to stop breathing.**

_**Ulrich's POV:**_

**-"Better don't lieng to my boyfriend!"-screamed me**

**-"What the hell you said?"-asked Loretta and she runned to her mother.**

**-"Don't get in my way!"-said Elsa and she out her power.**

**-"Elsa,don't trying to use you power to me!"-sighed me**

**-"Really Ulrich?You really?YOU THE HELL WHO MAKE ME PREGNANT WITH LORETTA!"-said mother and i looking dumbress to my mother and my new father.**

**-"So,Ulrich you had a daughter?"-asked Odd**

**-"You better going away Elsa."-sighed me**

**-"Don't tell my mother what to do!"-sighed Loretta**

**-"Daughter,shut up!"-yelling me**

**-"Oh god father!"-sighed Loretta**

**-"Shut up,or i slap you."-said Ulrich**

**-"Do you really want to clap you daughter inside me?"-asked Odd**

**-"You are not m father anymore."-said Loretta**

**-"I din't meant to that."-sighed me**

**-"Oh Ulrich you soo mean."-said Elsa and walked away.**

_**Authors note:OMG!Short?Shit i dumb ass,and i do easter thing,egg paints.**_

_**But i had done this shit shortie one :'(**_

_**OMG ULRICH IS LORETTA FATHER**_


	4. another girl

_**Authors note:Sorry for no chapter long :'( but now here i am **___

_**The secret door in the factory**_

_**Chapter 4:Another girl**_

_**Vanellope's POV:**_

**-„Sorry guys,i don't want to bothering,but that isn't Every?"-asked me**

**-„Every?Every?Why this is remembering me?"-asked Ulrich**

**-„Because she is Yumi daughter?"-asked Elsa**

**-„You forgot someone Elsa."-sighed Riley**

**-„Who?I not know who is Every father."-said Elsa**

**-„If i escape even this world i kill you."-whispered me**

**-„I heard that!"-said Elsa**

**-„I help you:Every Belpois!"-said Loretta and we all expecting this.**

**We all looking to Ulrich,cause i think that,he is got heart attack from this unexpecting new.**

**-„Ulrich,you can kill she too,you alredy got three girl from Elsa!"-said me**

**-„But she know that!"-said Ulrich and i looked down.I don't know what to do.**

**-„Excuse me!I no that boy,who alredy with his daughter!Hah!What you can step?"-asked me with a naughty smile**

**-„I am not that little glitch monster girl,who is like that girl,from i got three daughter!"-said Ulrich and i started to crying,and Elsa gasphed.**

**-„You don't had to do that Ulrich."-said Odd**

**-„Oh great!You are hold her part?"-asked Ulrich**

**-„Calm now down!I not holding any parts!"-said Odd**

**-„I don't really understood why Every is started to walking us!"-said Riley**

**-„Dow hat we always do!"-said Elsa**

**-„We had a lot of…..shit things."-said Ulricha nd we all started to laugh.**

_**Ulrich thinking's:Wait,she is that Every!One time i with she,but that was a big mistake!**_

_**Every's POV:**_

_**Every thinking's:Why everyone scare of me?They know my secret?They know i one time with Ulrich?I don't understand,or they know my parents.I guess soo,wait!There is Ulrich!**_

**-„Every?Every is that really you?"-asked Ulrich**

**-„Yeah,who i need to be?"-asked me with a smile**

**-„Soo you know of Every!You lie to us!"-said Vanellope**

**-„Vanellope!Shut up,this isn't a big lie like with Breeane."-said Elsa**

**-„But wait a minute!If Jeremy was with Stella,how can you be there?"-asked Riley**

**-„Exceuse me!Who the hell is Stella?And why with my father?"-asked me**

**-„Don't hurt anymore Every!"-asid Ulrich and i unexpected this saving.**

**-„You going to save she?"-asked Odd**

**-„I had nothing to do."-said Ulrich and he turned to me.**

**-„I really sorry for the mistaken."-said Ulrich**

**-„Oh about that?I forget it,but always in my dreams."-sighed me**

**-„What mistaken tehy talk about?"-asked Loretta**

**-„I want to know it,would you share with us?"-asked Odd**

**-„Why you want everything to know?"-asked me**

**-„Ulrich,you don't tell you little friend?"-asked Odd**

**-„No,but not even try!"-said Ulrich and i started to scare.**

**-„What you want to share with me?-asked me**

**-„Ulrich and i are togfether."-said Odd**

**-„Not even longer!"-said Ulrich and i started to scare.**

**-„What you mean with that?"-asked Odd**

**-„I sorry Odd,i can't handle this!I had "-said Ulrich and i feeling like heartbroken.**

**-„I don't understand!"-said Odd**

_**Ulrich's POV:**_

**-„If i tell you why i know about Every,you would do the same."-said me**

**-„But why?What is so can hurt me?"-asked Odd**

**-„One time,i slept with Every."-said me,and i hear the crying.**

**-„How can you do that!?"-asked Odd and i started to crying to**

**-„Ulrich,please,all my wish is,not broke up with Odd."-said Every**

**-„Every,you want it?"-asked me**

**-„I not judge,so go on,you two are cute together."-smiled Every**

**-„The girl has right!I am was Odd ex-girlfriend,and i want it you Elsa?"-asked Loretta and Elsa was started to thinking,a lot.**

**-„Elsa something wrong?"-asked Vanellope**

**-„I,don't want this!All i hate!I hate everyone!I was you two ex-girlfriends!"-said Elsa**

**-„Elsa please,don't scare us!"-said Vanellope**

**-„Why you ask me i want to accept it?"-asked Elsa**

**-„Cause you had three girl from Ulrich,and you still love him."-said Vanellope**

**-„Wait what?"-asked me**

**-„I still love you,Ulrich."-said Elsa**

**-„It's too late now Elsa."-said me**

**-„Because?"-asked Vanellope**

**-I with my REAL love,and not with you!"-said me and the girls looked me sadly(Loretta and Riley)**

**-„I REALLY HATRE YOU NOW ULRICH!"-said Elsa and she out her power to me,but Every is protected us,with her fire power.**

**-„How can this be true?"-asked Loretta**

**-„Don't ask me."-said Riley**

**-„One time,in my life,i promise i will kill oyu!"-said Elsa**

**-„Just hate me,but i never going to love you,agian."-said me**

_**Authors note:Happy Eastert!And a long chapter!Three big pov's.I write this long,like the Evanescence-Fallen now,the truth of Every:**_

_**Her name is Every Belpois,daughter of Yumi and Jeremy.**_

_**(If i ship Elsrich why i cant ship Yuremy(i decidet o make a name LOL)**_

_**Ans one time,she was love Ulrich.**_

_**To the story:In the real write(not book,my write on my little notebook)**_

_**Ulrich and Odd brokes up,but not getting back when i write that part,i realised that,they simple meant for eachother,in this story,in this situation,in this world.**_

_**I never love any other ship,like i guess i am my friend says it.**_

_**But no one cares with it.I hope you enjoy to read this long!And i guess i going to cam with another story,when this ends.I going to finnish something,what i promise now i going to write another chapter to the Worst spell **___


	5. the secret fairy

_**The secret door in the factory**_

_**Chapter 5:The secret fairy**_

_**Elsa's POV:**_

**-„Guys,i don't want to bothering,but there is a fairy."-sighed me**

**-„Fairy?No will be Stella!"-said Odd**

**-„Hahaha,you verry funny Della Robbia."-said Riley**

**-„Here is she."-said Vanellope**

**-„Yumi?!What the hell you doing in here?"-asked Ulrich**

**-„I just flying around,problem?"-asked Yumi**

**-„So you are the fairy?"-asked Every**

**-„I can show you alll the fairy thing you whis."-said me**

**-„What you meaning?"-asked Yumi**

**-„I am a fairy too,so now,enchantix!'-said me and i transformated.**

**-„Two fairy,what is the next?"-asked Riley**

**-„Four fairy not ecastly?"-asked Loretta**

**-„You two,now trying!"-said Vanellope**

**-„Enchantix!"-said the girls.**

**-„Fairy army is now here."-sighed Ulrich**

**-„Don't worry,but i scared."-laughed Vanellope**

_**Authors note:This is a short,and quickly write i am back!And tomorrow came the sixth chapter,how long i write this?And,int he 8th chapter,came back to us the great-great Stella,ex-girlfriend of that part of,when Odd said that:**_ _**-„Fairy?No will be Stella!",that was i are hard laughed all minutes,so i kind of fun :DBut i hope you enjoyed,ad Stella's apperence in this series,Why i am always fall for you? last chapter,and the worst spell :) so i think that the I'm with you an always i give a trying to the season 3 :)**_

_**I was ElsaStern **_


	6. just a dream

_**The secret door in the factory**_

_**Chapter 6:Just a dream**_

_**Authors note:This is sounds like a song name :( but this is a dreaming to Ulrich and Odd,when they where started to beging to be together,and in that time Yumi was pregnanted by Odd,so that was hard,and i readed that,Odd first was love inn ULRICH!ULRICH STERN!**_

_**2 mounths later:Ulrich's POV:**_

_**-"Where they can be?"-asked Aelita**_

_**-"I don't know!"-whispered me**_

_**-"Ulrich!Stop it!We know you had the problem but it's enough for us!"-said Jeremy**_

_**-"Oh yeah?We make that is easy when you with you little fairy!"-said me**_

_**-"How Stella can you pick up to you're mounth!?"-asked Jeremy**_

_**-"Oh god how i can be there!?"-asked Aelita**_

_**-"Oh yeah?How can i so that?I do it when i want and all!"-said me and i sighed.**_

_**-"This i smean what you think?"-asked Aelita**_

_**-"What i meaning,is that Jeremy is STILL love his ex-girlfriend!"-said me**_

_**-"Hey guys,we are now here!"-smiled Yumi**_

_**-"What the hell is meaning you the happynes?"-asked Aelita**_

_**-"I am pregnant,from Odd!"-said Yumi and my smiled is down,Just a dream?To me i can beging with Odd agina?**_

_**Servel times later:**_

_**-"So we were so close,we can be like that agian!"**_

_**-"No,now go away Odd!"**_

_**-"And about why?"**_

_**-"I really hate you!"**_

_**Back to the flashback:**_

_**I am so really sad,so i runned away.**_

_**-"Ulrich wait!You are listen to me!I LOVE YOU!"-said Odd and i turned back and amazed.**_

_**-"What you mean?"-asked Yumi**_

_**-"The true i meaning!"-said Odd and he kissed me.**_

_**Authors note:I am write the flashback on my book,i write this flashback,and i had now an unexpected flashback,writed unoffically 6th chapter :) two chapters i fast doing this!**_


	7. ulrich realized,odd realizedLOVE

_**The secret door in the factory**_

_**Chapter 7:Ulrich realizing,Odd realizing=LOVE**_

_**Ulrich's POV's:**_

**-"Where the hell you are gone?"-asked Elsa**

**-"I just thinking."-whispered me**

**-"The past is in the past,forgot it!"-said Elsa**

**-"Never!I never going to forgot tthat when Odd **_**kissed me at the first time!**_**"-said me and i rememeber back,to tell Elsa:**

_**FLashback:It was happend in a long time ago,that time when Odd told me his secret.**_

_**-"What you had to tell me?"-asked me and i strange looked to Odd eye's.I sighed and when i looked up,i suprised,cause my lips,was touched Odd lips,we were kissing.**_

_**-"I din't meaned that!"-said me**_

_**-"Sorry,deal with that thing i will LOVE you an always!"-said Odd and i enabled he to kiss me agian,cause he is really god to kissing.**_

_**Flashback end:**_

**-"So this is the story how we kiss at the first time."-said me**

**-"Oh dear lord,you are really love in,so i enabled this relantship to you guys."-said Elsa**

**-"But Yumi,we need to escape!NOW!"-said me**

**-"Yeah,Odd is make Yumi pregnant,so we need the quit of this land!"-said Elsa**

**And we runned to Odd and talked the same,just in Odd eye's.**

_**Odd's POV:**_

**-"Would you mind to tell me how was you're first kiss?"-asked Vanellope**

**-"Of course,it was with,with Ulrich."-said me.**

_**How i remember to that kiss:**_

_**-"What you had to tell me?"-asked Ulrich and when he strangly looked into my eye's i just quckly kissed him.I knowed he suprises,but i always wanted to do this,to kiss him lips,to know what i going to miss,if i don't have any other time.I still love you my dear Ulrich!**_

_**-"I din't meaned that!"-said Ulrich and i blushed.**_

_**-"Sorry,deal with that thing i will LOVE you an always!"-said me and he enabled me to kiss he agian,to taste another of his lips.I know about that night,i was awaken at next to Ulrich.**_

_**Flashback end:**_

**-"Um,Odd,turn around!"-said Vanellope and i looked around,i was seeing Ulrich.**

**-"Should you gave me a next chance?"-asked me**

**-"I will always gave you that my love."-said Ulrich and he holded my hand,and he move my had next to his he,kissed my lips,our lips,in together gosh.**

_**Authors note:YAY!Tomorrow came the long finalé xD and i starting to continue The Worst if i finnished that,what is concet with lyoko ;) i going to make here a new charachter:Dayna,a new fairy and Loretta the fairy daughter,they had the same acident:Got pregnant,but they are pregnanted by the same boy:Odd :) but at that time,Odd is boyfriend with Ulrich 3 **_

_**I was ElsaStern :)**_


	8. ending :'(

_**The secret door in the factory**_

_**Ending,Chapter 8:The escape of this world.**_

_**Prewiously of the last chapter:**_

_**Elsa's Telling:We know in two pov's the boys kissng,how they first kiss,this day,we finally escape,and i now telling you htis guys,our legend is here now once and for all!We are like the heros,but,what happen now?I tell you it now!**_

_**Int he real world,Elsa's POV:**_

**-„So this is mean they are forever meant to beging together?"-asked Vanellope**

**-„Truth or dare?"-asked me**

**-„Dare forever stay in my heart!"-said Vanellope**

**-„No,i think the prewiusly of our live,they can't be together,but they now are."-said me**

**-„Tell me something,what is int he past."-said Vanellope**

**-„You mean i telling you about my past?"-asked me**

**-„Of course,you storys always better than mines!"-said Vanellope**

_**Elsa's past telling:**_

_**One time,when i was feel in love with Ulrich,i decited to escapeing,and there are cames:Yumi,Aelita and after Odd cames here,and after Claire and Breeane with there are happend many i became a fariy,i had now three kids from Ulrich!**_

_**Back to the world:**_

**-„I told you intresting!"-said Vanellope**

**-„Hehe,i knowed always little girl."-smiled me**

**-„I knowed always that there going to have an escape."-said Ulrich**

**-„We are going to escape?"_asked me**

**-„Here are me!"-said Stella**

**-„Oh god,it's just a daydream to me!"-said Odd**

**-„ is worster than i seeing you two doing THAT!?"-asked Stella**

**-„Acuttly what you meaning?"-asked Vanellope**

**-„Nothing,can be my own,thx!"-said Stella**

**-„Now go out cause this going to close!"-said Riley**

**-„Yup,we need this now,go and run!"-said Stella**

**At the factory:**

**-„We are finally at home!"-sighed me**

**-„Yeah we did it!"-smiled Loretta**

**-„So,we are what going to do?"-asked me**

**-„I not know,so go and had flashbakcs?"-asked Vanellope**

**-„Sure,i want it!"-smiled Ulrich**

_**Flashbaccks's:**_

_**1st Story:Loretta:**_

_**I always remember this,when i was had my first kiss from a girl,it was happend int he class,and i talked to Aelita,and we acuattly kissed,and after all happend everything **_

_**2nd Story:ELsa:**_

_**I remember,when i realized that,when my dearest Odd,was had a going out with Cymbeline to flying,and then when me and Clauire killed the fairy was amazing!**_

_**Back to the world:**_

_**Loretta's POV: (At this time,she is had a crush on Jeremy,but shhhhhhh xD )**_

**-„Someone is comming."-said Riley**

**-„So guys you are here been weeks?"-asked Jeremy**

**-„No,we are now back."_smiled ELsa**

**-„There are news tooo?"-asked Jeremy**

**-„Yeah,meeting my daughter's:Loretta and Riley."-said Ulrich**

**-„You daughters?But,Loretta is int he same class were are we are now!"-said Jeremy**

**-„She groevd up fast,she is immortal!"-said Elsa and i smiled to Jeremy,i feel in love with him now **

**-„You look verry cute."-said Jeremy**

**-„Thank you."-smiled me**

**-„I guess i am meaning,oh HELP ME!"-said me and we are started to laugh**

**-„I meaning,that i am fall in love,with…."-and i breathed one,but i cannot complet it cause my lips are touchng Jeremy lips.**

**-„Haha,now how you make it easy Ulrich,you daughter dating with our friend."-laughed Odd**

**-„Shut up you idiot!"-said Ulrich**

**-„Hey!"-said odd**

**-„No!I din't meant to hurt you,i love you!"-said Ulrich.**

**END!**

_**Authors note:Yesterday i out you three(!) cahpters,today one long,and now i ended this i had to say goodbye this now once and for all!And:NO!There isn't going to a secound season,cause i need to end some otehr thing,in summer,should i going to make season two,but now no!Hardly i told myself that i end the 7th chapter i was crying,cause i was heartbroken from my dearest Odd,cause what i write acuattly HAPPEND with ME!Yes with me and i am pround of my daughter,she is do it all ,i am Elsa,and now yesterday i hearded that my daughter is listening the „When she loved me"-Toy Story 2-Jessie's Song,and she crying ont hat my little poor girl but not live here my family live  
This chapter is make the end of here,and the truth of now:Loretta is going out with Jeremy and i found out something:  
The Jelsa can meaning this:"JessiexElsa",and i couldn't ship myself with Jessie so sorry fans  
Now this life is ended,my life you know enough so:**_

_**I was ElsaStern,with the:The secret door int he facotry **_

_**Goodbye my series **_


End file.
